The thin-film transistor (TFT) technology begins to grow rapidly in the nineties of the 20th century. In less than 10 years, thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has grown rapidly to be a mainstream of display device. Semiconductor fully integrated circuit manufacturing technology in large scale, which adopts new materials and new processes, is the basis of liquid crystal (LC), inorganic and organic thin film electroluminescent (EL and OEL) flat-panel display devices. In recent years, the transparent display technology has become one hot research direction and can be widely applied in various fields due to the diversified characteristics thereof. In the past few years, Batch production is possible for transparent display devices. But those transparent display devices can only be taken as glass or display devices both sides of which can be viewed normally, so the function is single.